Ilena's Cousin The Sharpshooter
by Fanfic-Reader-88
Summary: A trio of hustlers came to Simms Funeral Home for a lost stash of drugs. But they end up suffering a fate that's far worse. And one of the people responsible for it has a familiar face. Inspired by the 1993 film "Menace II Society" and "Hardcore Convert" from the 1995 film "Tales From The Hood". Rated M for graphic violence and strong language. Reader discretion is advised.
1. Hardcore Convert

**New Line Cinema, the Hughes Brothers, Darin Scott and Tyger Williams own **_**Menace II Society. **_**Rusty Cundieff, Darin Scott, Spike Lee, 40 Acres And A Mule and Universal Pictures own **_**Tales From The Hood. **_**Spice 1 owns "Born II Die", the song from **_**Tales From The Hood **_**that is quoted in this chapter.**

**This story is my own small take on both movies, and until the personal twist that I came up with happens, this is practically a long summary. Anybody who's seen both movies might be able to figure out the twist when it happens, and the real-life connection behind it.**

**If any regular readers of my past work read this and find this hard to figure out, it's cool because I wasn't sure that you would be familiar with either of these movies. If you are, though, then that's good. But anyway, to start off with, this starts at "Hardcore Convert", the final story in **_**Tales From The Hood. **_**And just to be clear, the character Dr. Cushing in "Hardcore Convert" is not the same Dr. Cushing from **_**Doctor Who.**_

**So now, I give you the first chapter of "Ilena's Cousin The Sharpshooter".**

**(Simms Funeral Home; South Central section of Los Angeles, California; Wednesday May 24, 1995; shortly before midnight)**

**"Hey man, fuck a Barbie! This is bullshit, Bulldog! So what's up? You gon' show us what we came here to get or what?!"** This was the question Stack had for Mr. Simms, the strange "mortician" who owned Simms Funeral Home. Along with his friends Ball and Bulldog, Stack had been lured to the place under the pretense that Mr. Simms had recovered a lost stash of drugs, which they had referred to as "The Shit". But so far, all they had to show for their time there was three stories of the deceased that had been left in his care.

The first was about a ex-police officer who ended up in a mental hospital after killing his former partners in an effort to avenge a councilman's murder that they committed. The second was about a young boy who killed his abusive stepfather by crumpling up a drawing of him and burning it, which also led the man to suffer the same fate physically. Finally, the third story was about a gubernatorial candidate/ex-White supremacist who had been murdered by small dolls inhabited by the souls of slaves for, among other things, living in the same house where the slaves had been murdered themselves. Mr. Simms had somehow managed to get a hold of the most vital doll, which is part of what led to Stack's outburst.

The trio was growing impatient, and Bulldog, who was more or less the leader of the crew, wasn't afraid to remind Mr. Simms of it. "Really though. See, I ain't got all night to be listening to no got-damn ghost stories."

"These ain't ghost stories. Everything I say is real," Mr. Simms said.

"Well, let's get this shit over with. Let's see how real this shit is that you got!" Bulldog replied angrily.

"Ahhh, 'The Shit'!" The anger and frustration that the crew felt had little, if any, effect on Mr. Simms, as his last comment was ended with a slight laugh, and the fact that he stuffed his cigar in the front left pocket of his jacket while it was still lit should have been a true sign that they would have even bigger problems later in the night.

"Yo man, you ain't fittin' to believe this, man!" Ball exclaimed while standing at the doorway of one of the reception rooms. "Man, this shit is a trip, homie!"

Mr. Simms practically barged into the room with the trio right behind him, and as he stood near the casket, it would soon become evident that the fourth story, which revolved around the man inside, would hit too close to home for them.

"You knew him?" Mr. Simms had asked. Ball replied with "sure did", while Stack chimed in with a resounding "hell no!" Bulldog made it a point to add to the ruse by claiming, "no, we ain't know him. He was just some nigga we seen around."

Mr. Simms actually knew more than what the young men were letting on, but he basically ignored it and continued by saying, "yes. He got himself involved in that _crazy_ gang madness. Yeah, 'The Shit'. He got himself involved in 'The Shit'."

**(Wednesday May 17, 1995, South Central L.A.)**

_"My gat scream 'fire'!/ The bullet told me, 'shoot that motherfucker, he's a liar!'/ I talk to my .380 like a bitch on the stroll/ when niggas try to dick me, I haul off and let her ho/ Kill 'em all!/ I can't be fucked in this game, I'm a psychopath/ My AK told me to shove him up some nigga's ass!/ I'm having long conversations with Mr. Millimeter/ He's one of my best friends, bitch-ass nigga eater/ And Mrs. Mossberg loaded in the back trunk/ You know that old-school bitch, she like to get it pumping..."_

"That's that punk motherfucker Deke right there! Got you now, you little motherfucking bitch! Yeah, motherfucker, come on! Hahahaha! Smoke this nigga! Where the fuck you think you going, bitch?!"

Those were the words of Jerome John, who was more commonly known on the streets as "Crazy K". Riding down the street in a brand-new black Ford Mustang with the top down, with Spice 1's "Born II Die" blaring through the speakers, Crazy K was calm, even if the expression on his face said the complete opposite. But that changed once he spotted "Lil' Deke", another man who was presumably a gangbanger and/or drug dealer like he was. While at a red light, Lil' Deke had turned on the same street in a old red car, which was a 1960's Cadillac. Crazy K saw him, and was immediately ready to go after him, which led to him taking a U-turn to follow Deke.

Eventually, Lil' Deke pulled up in front of a house in a nearby neighborhood, but Crazy K was right behind him, and before Deke could even get out of his car, Crazy K was right in front of him, with the headlights of his Mustang beaming heavily on Deke and his old-school ride.

Both men had basically stepped out of their vehicles at the same time, with Crazy K practically leaping to his feet at the chance to confront Lil' Deke.

"Got damn, nigga! You trying to blind me or something?! Shit!" Lil' Deke had exclaimed once on the street, reacting to Crazy K's headlights zeroing in on his driver's side door.

"What's up, Lil' Deke?!" Crazy K yelled.

"What's up, nigga?"

"What up with all that shit you was talking, huh, motherfucker?! Huh, huh?!"

Before Lil' Deke could even blink, Crazy K flashed his Glock, and the look on Deke's face seemed to suggest that he knew he was doomed, and Crazy K let off about 10 shots, all of them hitting Deke in his chest and stomach before he eventually fell on his back by the front driver's side tire. Crazy K looked on for a brief moment at the murder he just committed, even going so far as to call Deke a "bitch ass nigga" before finally deciding to go back to his Mustang. But he would only get to his own front headlights before three friends of Deke's emerged from the house, and the first, a young, bald-headed man with a dark blue lumberjack-style shirt had noticed what happened. Yelling out "son of a bitch", the man let off about six shots from his own gun (which most likely was a 9-Millimeter Heckler and Koch P9S), which hit Crazy K in his back. He hadn't killed him, yet, but the shots had done enough damage to weaken Crazy K to the point that he lost the Glock before falling on his back.

The three young men who were friends of Deke's ran from the house over to Crazy K, with the shooter on his left, a young man with a afro wearing a Philadelphia Flyers road jersey in the middle, and another man in a black hat and dark green hoodie on his right.

"Where you want me to shoot yo' ass, motherfucker?! In the head or in the chest? Blast yo' little-ass dick off first? Man, fuck this, man!" The young man in the Flyers jersey yelled.

"No, hol' up, hol' up, don't peel his cap just yet," the shooter warned. "Wonder how many homies he done killed over the years?"

"Too fuckin' many, he think he hard!"

"What's up now, Crazy K? You crazy, huh?" The shooter asked Crazy K in a taunting manner before saying, "you looking kinda fucked up!"

Just as the three young men were about to finish off Crazy K, four or five squad cars from the LAPD had suddenly showed up, causing them to flee the scene. But none of them wanted to go down without a fight, which was made clear when the man in the green hoodie shot at the cars. The officer who was driving the first car, who had ducked under the door of the car to avoid being hit by the gunfire, had re-emerged and killed the man after releasing four shots of his own. The man had been hit so powerfully by the shots that he had lost his hat and fired off a stray shot from his stainless-steel .45 before eventually falling to his death. The other two young men had shot back as well, and they were lucky to make it to the curb before the shooter of Crazy K was shot, which, oddly enough, had led to him falling on his knees with his head stuck between two slots of a white picket fence, making it appear as if he was about to be beheaded. The man in the Flyers jersey had been shot as well, and, because of his friend's positioning, had tripped over his legs before falling on his back.

Once all the shooting had ended, the cops came over to check on Crazy K, Lil' Deke and the three men from the nearby house. Crazy K had enough strength left in his body to notice this, and the sight led him to say, "saved by the motherfucking cops. Damn!" He had coughed up some blood before quietly but angrily saying, "fuck!"

**Now, it was 1999, and in the fourth year of a life-without-parole sentence for Lil' Deke's murder, Crazy K was **currently in his prison cell doing sit-ups. While this was happening, Dr. Cushing, a late middle-aged Black woman with light skin and gray dreadlocks was walking with a bald, somewhat heavyset Black man who was one of the prison's guards. The guard explained Crazy K's record, and along with the life sentence, it was revealed that he was a suspect in three other murders, along with a previous record with arrests and convictions for other crimes such as aggravated assault, first-degree battery and aggravated mayhem. In addition, he had spent the last two years in solitary confinement for fights with other prisoners.

After calling Crazy K by his real name of Jerome twice, Dr. Cushing asked how would he like to be released from prison, which led to him asking in response, "man, is you fucking with my mind or what?! How that shit supposed to happen?!"

Dr. Cushing then explained that if he consented to complete a behavior modification program, then he would "be out on the street in no time", to which Crazy K simply replied, "yo, let's do this".

Eventually, Crazy K found himself handcuffed and heavily restrained in the back of a police van that actually was more reminiscent of a mail truck. He had been transported to a different prison that, on the outside, looked like a Transylvanian castle. Once inside, it was discovered that the prison had also doubled as a laboratory, and at one point while he was restrained and escorted by two more guards that were dressed like psych ward orderlies, Crazy K had noticed a Black female nurse pulling a cart with large plastic bag-like tubes, and inside were nude White women with blonde hair who may have been dead and were definitely unconscious. Crazy K briefly looked on in shock and awe at the sight before the guards eventually took him to his new cell.

Eventually, he did make it to his new cell. But if the small, cramped, animal shelter cage-like feel of the cell didn't irritate or anger Crazy K, then what did may have have been the man that he was placed next to. A White prisoner filled with tattoos nonchalantly suggested that Crazy K was "the first soldier in my army, perhaps". He blew off the man at first, but quickly became angry when the man suggested that he must have been a "real bad-ass spade" to be there, before asking why. In response, Crazy K angrily answered, "murder, punk! And I wouldn't mind doing the shit again!"

Oddly enough, the man laughed before saying, "me either", and eventually telling Crazy K that he wanted to show him something. He then told Crazy K that "the final fight between Black and White has begun", and that he had led "his troops" on a "wave of assaults to wake up my White brother". He then stated that "all of the 'niggers' of the earth would be killed" except for those who lived as slaves and fought against their "mud-souled brethren". As he was saying all of this, he showed off his tattoos, which included a portrait of Adolf Hitler, a large cross with a swastika and a knife/dagger with blood dripping from it, and inside of the weapon were the words "Nigger Killer".

After hearing the man ask him if he wanted to be spared, Crazy K punched the man in his mouth, with the blow striking him so hard that he began to bleed. But instead of being angry, the man laughed and then asked Crazy K, as he was drawing back to throw a second punch, "hey nigger, those guys you killed? What color were they? Huh?"

The question stopped Crazy K cold, as the man laughed and tasted his own blood before saying, "they were niggers, I know it." He laughed again and spit out some of the blood before adding, "you're cool with me, nigger. I like you. I like you a lot."

Later, as he, Dr. Cushing, and the pair of orderly-like guards were on an elevator, Crazy K said that he "didn't like being put in there with that crazy Klan motherfucker, either." Dr. Cushing added that she thought that the tattooed supremacist was someone that Crazy K "ought to meet". She then explained (again) that he was being rehabilitated as a part of the behavior modification program that the U.S. Government was paying her to develop, and she reminded him that if he successfully finished it, he most likely would be released, but if not, he would "rot in solitary confinement for the rest of your wasted life".

"And it wouldn't bother me a bit," Dr. Cushing added. "Because I think you're scum, Jerome. So don't test me, you understand?"

Eventually, Dr. Cushing, Crazy K and the guards were in a large dungeon-like lab room. As they first made it inside, Dr. Cushing pointed out that, according to some of the tests, Crazy K had a high IQ, which led her to ask if he was interested in science. He joked, albeit angrily, that he had "sold a few chemicals" in his day, obviously referring to his past as a drug dealer (and gang member) before being shot, arrested and eventually imprisoned. He noticed a large black table in the center of the room, and said that he wouldn't get on it, to which Dr. Cushing said, "you have no other choice."

As time went on, Crazy K, whose prison-issued white boxers was replaced with a black man-thong, had been strapped onto the table. To further embarrass him, his trademark fade haircut, with a K in the front center of his head, and porkchop sideburns had been shaved off without the use of any water or shaving cream. Then he had been put in further, belt-like restraints around his ankles, black gloves that covered his entire arms and a electric chair-style helmet on his head. In addition, a large, I.V.-like tube went into his nose, and a knob with a large spring had been placed at his crotch.

"I'ma break you off something real proper when I get out this motherfucker!" Crazy K yelled. However, his threat was immediately put to rest when a metal (or stainless steel) gag was placed over his mouth by Dr. Cushing, and to further damage his cause, a green liquid flowed through the gag by way of another tube, and she tightened the knob on the spring one last time before saying "I don't think so!" A female nurse who was assisting Dr. Cushing lowered the table backwards, and did so with a mischievous smile.

Finally, a large black pair of goggles resembling the View-Master toy was placed over his eyes, and the table was elevated up closer to the podium where Dr. Cushing now stood. Armed with a control board, she began to slowly spin the table around, seemingly ignoring Crazy K's screams which were muffled by the gag. After instructing the nurse to start the optical sequencers on the board, Dr. Cushing said, "Jerome, I'd like you to take a little look at something."

As it turned out, Dr. Cushing had put together a video montage of several pictures and film clips, much like the doctors had done to Alex DeLarge in _A Clockwork Orange. _And just as the montage that Alex had watched was set to Beethoven compositions, Crazy K's was set "Born II Die", the very song he listened to in his Mustang before killing Lil' Deke.

Part of the montage included old photos of Black people, particularly Black men, being hung by Whites, along with videos of Ku Klux Klan marches and different cross burnings. The other part included visuals of different gang-related shootings, some of which may have included Crazy K. In fact, there were a few instances during the montage where Crazy K had seen his own flashback of the night that he had killed Lil' Deke.

At about the halfway point, Dr. Cushing asked him if he didn't like seeing other Black people being killed, before taunting him with the question, "but isn't that what you've been doing all your life, Jerome?!" She then made a Biblical reference by pointing out that Cain was the world's first murderer, noting that he had killed his own brother by murdering Abel. To drive the point home, she asked him, "and how many brothers HAVE YOU SLAYED?!" The point of Dr. Cushing's own comments, along with the montage and the earlier confrontation, was to show Crazy K that by being a gang member, he was no better than the slave owners, Klan members and general White supremacists, especially the "man" he met earlier in the night, because he was contributing to the downfall of not only himself, but other young Black people by being involved in the ever-increasing gang violence that had been around for years.

The message seemed to be getting across, as Dr. Cushing eventually sent a panicked Crazy K into a sensory deprivation chamber, where, as she explained it, he wouldn't hear or see anything, and his mind would "have nothing to feed upon but itself", before stating that it was "a tiny meal, indeed", which was followed with an evil-like laugh.

As the death-row, electric chair-like seat eventually hit the floor, Crazy K faced the ghosts of his past victims, beginning with a young man named Tracy, who was killed because he owed K money. Crazy K simply brushed it off by stating that Tracy "was coming up short all the time", and that he couldn't just let him rip him off.

After Tracy faded into the background, two other young men with afros appeared in front of Crazy K. The larger of the duo, who was in a red T-shirt and blue jean shorts, stated that they didn't know Crazy K, but yet he still shot them in retaliation for a friend's death, despite the fact that they weren't the ones responsible. While this was happening, the other young man, who wore a white T-shirt and black Adidas sweats, repeated "that shit was wrong, man" twice, and once his friend finished, he then said, "that shit was really wrong, G." Crazy K, however, didn't buy it one bit, as he exclaimed that their set (gang) had killed his friend Little Joe, and that they would have tried killing him if they had the chance. He then finally yelled, "fuck you niggas! Fuck y'all!"

Fear and confusion had set back in, however, when a little girl no older than seven explained that she was playing in her bedroom, before a bullet came through the wall, which had hit her. Crazy K, searching for a way to explain and possibly justify what happened, stated that a bullet "don't have no name on it", and that the girl was just "in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The ghosts of countless others had appeared, and in anger, Crazy K yelled "shut the fuck up!"

"Why should they, Jerome? Are they saying something you don't want to hear?" Dr. Cushing asked tauntingly.

"So you gon' blame all this shit on me? I don't owe any responsibility for these motherfuckers!" Crazy K yelled angrily!

"But you _are _responsible, for the lives you've taken, for the dreams you've turned into nightmares."

"Nightmare?! Motherfucker, what about my nightmare?! What about the nightmare I live in? What about the nightmare I lived since I was born into this motherfucker?! Who's responsible for that?!"

"I don't know, Jerome, you tell me! Who is responsible? Your mother? Your father? Your teachers? The world? Who?"

"Yeah, that's right! All those motherfuckers 'cause they created me! So now I'm the motherfucking nightmare!"

"The nightmare ends when you say it does, Jerome. You've got to take responsibility to wake up! You've got to take responsibility to break this chain!"

Dr. Cushing tried as much as she could to convince Crazy K to turn his life around, even going so far as to call the program a shot at redemption. But he wasn't having any of it, and even when Dr. Cushing explained that there was nothing to stop him, he made it a point to stick to his old ways. Eventually, he was free of the chair's restraints, and once that happened, he immediately had the female nurse in a chokehold. Dr. Cushing still fought hard to help Crazy K redeem himself, even pointing out that it wasn't "too late to be saved", but also warning him that he wouldn't get another chance.

Unfortunately though, Crazy K was too hard-headed for his own good, and as Dr. Cushing, the ghosts of his victims, and even the nurse began to disappear, he yelled "I don't give a fuck" repeatedly.

Dr. Cushing's failed attempt to rehabilitate Crazy K was also due to the fact that everything that happened after he got shot was all in his head, and now, he was back on the streets at the mercy of Lil' Deke's homies.

"I don't give a fuck! I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck! I don't give a fuck!" Crazy K yelled painfully, the blood from his gunshot wounds pouring from his mouth as he spoke.

"We don't give a fuck either, motherfucker!" The bald-headed man yelled in response. Then he and the other two gunmen went into overkill as they fired a countless amount of shots into Crazy K, finishing him off for good. His head drifted off to his left, and as his eyes remained open, one final trail of blood dripped from his mouth.

**Back at Simms, Mr. Simms looked in Crazy K's casket one last time, **before pointing out a cold fact of life that applied not only to him, but many others like him.

"Oh, I must say. I don't think you can rehabilitate those types. Nah, you just kill 'em." Stack, Ball and especially Bulldog had lost their patience with Mr. Simms and were ready to finish him off as well. But they still had the pressing matter of "The Shit" to get to, and Bulldog understood that they couldn't do it if they took out the old man. Little did they know, however, that Mr. Simms had his own plan for the crew, and it was far worse than anything they could think of doing to him.

**And there ends the story of Crazy K. The story isn't over yet, though, and Stack, Ball and Bulldog still have to be dealt with. If you saw both movies before, you might be able to guess where this is going, and how it may tie in with the story. If not, then all I can say is to brace yourself, because it's gonna get ugly for the hustlers at Simms Funeral Home. For now, hopefully you enjoyed this first chapter. 'Til next time, peace and good night.**


	2. In The Midst Of Hell (Revised)

_**The following is a revised version of "In The Midst Of Hell", the second chapter of the story "Ilena's Cousin The Sharpshooter".**_

**(Flashback)**

**_Back at Simms, Mr. Simms looked in Crazy K's casket one last time,_**_ before pointing out a cold fact of life that applied not only to him, but many others like him._

_"Oh, I must say. I don't think you can rehabilitate those types. Nah, you just kill 'em." Stack, Ball and especially Bulldog had lost their patience with Mr. Simms and were ready to finish him off as well. But they still had the pressing matter of "The Shit" to get to, and Bulldog understood that they couldn't do it if they took out the old man. Little did they know, however, that Mr. Simms had his own plan for the crew, and it was far worse than anything they could think of doing to him._

**(Simms Funeral Home, South Central L.A.; Wednesday May 24, 1995, shortly before midnight)**

**"Who you think you fucking with, old man?!" Bulldog asked angrily **as he pointed his gun at Mr. Simms' head. Stack blurted out "yeah, cap this fool" while Simms repeatedly said "what", the second and third times screamed in a confused manner.

"Ain't no what! See, I'm sick of playing this little 'Ring Around The Rosie'! Now, that last little story? That shit wasn't funny!" Bulldog yelled.

"Yeah, what you gon' do? Call the cops or some shit?!" Ball asked before slapping Simms in the back of his head.

"Now, why... would I do that?" Simms asked nonchalantly.

"'Cause you know who it was that killed the nigga, and you ain't said shit!" Bulldog had now moved closer to Simms and took the gun from his head and stuck it under his chin near his neck.

_"Motherfucker!" The bald man yelled._

_"Fuck him!" The man in the Flyers jersey followed before they, along with the man in the green hoodie and black baseball cap went into overkill and finished off Crazy K with multiple gunshots._

_The story had shifted back to when Crazy K was killed, and once the shooting stopped and the gunsmoke had cleared, his killer's faces were revealed, and as it turned out, Bulldog, Ball and Stack were the ones responsible for his death. Bulldog was the bald-headed man in the lumberjack shirt who initially shot him, Ball was the guy with the Afro wearing the Flyers jersey, and Stack was in the green hoodie and black hat. They looked down at their handiwork, and they used the moment to taunt Crazy K one last time._

_"One less nigga," Ball said._

_"Punk motherfucker," Bulldog added._

_"Fuck him," Stack finished as he waved his gun to the side._

**Back in the funeral home, Stack had yelled "let's just bust a cap in this old fool now!" But Bulldog** had remembered and reminded him why they were there in the first place as he told him, "no, no, no, no, no. Don't be stupid, motherfucker! Now, let's get 'the shit' first! Now where it's at?!"

"Follow me," Simms said calmly despite the fact that Bulldog still had his gun at his head. He began to lead them downstairs, and the clock had finally struck midnight in the process. As he led them into the basement, he turned the lights on by simply pointing his right index finger up to each lightbulb, which should have served as another blatant sign for the trio that things were about to get horribly worse.

"I ain't into these spiders and shit," Stack said in an annoyed manner. "The fuck is this?!"

"Man, ain't this some shit?!" Ball yelled angrily as he and Bulldog had made it down the steps. As it turned out, they had stumbled across various books that were tossed around the floor, one of which had been opened up to show the phrase "dearly departed".

"You know what? Right about now, man? I'm losing my patience! Now where it's at?! Huh?!" Bulldog screamed as he hit Simms with the gun.

"Handle yo' business! Handle yo' business!" Stack yelled out as Bulldog went off on Simms. The trio watched in confusion and possible fear as Simms recovered from the blow, and when he did, he finally led the men to what they came for and thought they were getting, but unknown to them, it was far different and far worse.

"I have it hid! It's in the coffins," Simms exclaimed in a seemingly exhausted tone. "WHERE ELSE WOULD I HIDE IT?!"

The three hustlers kept their guns pointed at Simms as they made their way to the coffins in the room at the back of the basement. In spite of this, though, they were happy that they were finally getting what they wanted, or so it appeared. However, in a matter of seconds, they would soon learn that their reality was far worse than they could have ever imagined.

"Got 'The Shit'! Ha!" Ball exclaimed happily as he stood next to the middle casket.

"I'm sick of playing these crazy games, old man, with yo' ass! It better be in here!" Bulldog warned from the casket on Simms' left.

"About fucking time!" Ball added.

"You know, I don't like looking at no dead motherfucker... Holy shit!" Stack screamed as he opened his casket.

"What the... fuck is this, man?!" Ball yelled as he did the same.

"Ahh! What's going on?!" Bulldog asked as he opened his own coffin.

"What are we gonna do, Bulldog?!" Stack asked, now scared even more because of what he just saw.

"Man, I don't know! Blast him!" Bulldog cried out.

As it turned out, when Stack, Ball and Bulldog opened their caskets, they found out that their own bodies were inside instead of the drugs that they had came to the funeral home for, and they were all dressed in suits. They had all pointed their guns at Simms so that they could try and shoot him, but their plan failed miserably as Simms' eyes turned red, and as a result, the guns that were in their hands did as well, and it caused the weapons to become so hot that the guys dropped them. Not being able to kill Simms was only part of the problem, as they would soon find out that they had much bigger issues.

"After... you killed Crazy K, a few of his boys killed you! I guess you didn't make it!" Simms explained.

**(And now, for the personal plot twist...)**

**(Watts, Los Angeles, California; Thursday May 18, 1995; between 1AM and 2AM)**

**A young dark-skinned man with short black hair and porkchop sideburns had gotten out of his car, a rusty camouflage-green 1968 Pontiac Executive and knocked on the front door of a yellow/beige house. After a couple of knocks, a young man with short hair who beared a strong resemblance to Bulldog had answered.**

**"Damn man, why you over here **knocking so late?" The man asked. "You know my little cousin in here sleeping."

"Look, man, Crazy K got shot," the dark-skinned man explained.

"Wait a minute? He got shot?!"

"Yeah, man. It happened a few hours ago. His people called me and told me about it."

"Damn. Well, do they know who did it?"

"They said it was these three dudes who ride around in a black truck," the dark-skinned man said. "They hung out with somebody named Lil' Deke."

"I know who the fuck did it then," the man resembling Bulldog replied angrily. "Yeah, it was that motherfucker Bulldog and his homies. They ride around with him in that black Pathfinder of his."

"Well, what's up? If you down, we can go get the homies and go find these niggas."

"Shit, you know I'm down. As soon as I get my strap (gun), we gonna go get them motherfuckers," the man resembling Bulldog said.

"Alright, bet. I'ma be in the car."

The man that resembled Bulldog went back into the house and grabbed a gun from his room. Just as he was heading out to the Bonneville, he had heard a voice of a young woman that stopped him in his tracks.

"Where are you going?" The woman asked. As it turned out, the voice came from a young woman named Ilena, the cousin of the man who looked like Bulldog, and who was a mother to a little boy that was just over a year old.

"Where you think I'm going, girl? Crazy K just got killed, and I'm about to go find the niggas who did it," Ilena's Cousin answered.

"Look, when are you gonna learn that this ain't the right thing to do? You might have gotten away with it before, but if you keep doing this, eventually it'll catch up with you. It might not happen tonight, but trust me, it will happen!"

"Man, ain't shit gonna happen. I'm about to go out, find these fools, smoke 'em, and then that's it."

"Okay, you might not care about getting caught and locked up or even getting killed yourself," Ilena began. "But if you won't stop for yourself or even for me, can you at least stop for your cousin in there?"

"Damn, Ilena, why you have to bring him up?" Ilena's Cousin asked, referring to his cousin and her son. "Look, I don't do nothing wrong around him, and just because I'm about to go handle my business now don't mean that he'll start following behind me when he gets older. Look, I'm about to get up out of here. I'll see you when I get back."

He hugged Ilena before he walked out and got into his friend's car, but it did little to nothing to console as she was seeing him walk away on a quest to take someone else's life. It upset her even when she remembered that it wasn't the first time.

**A couple of years earlier in the summer of 1993, Ilena's Cousin and his friends **had went out on another drive-by shooting that resulted in the death of 18-year-old Kaydee "Caine" Lawson. The root cause of the shooting was that Caine had delivered a beat down of Ilena's Cousin because he confronted Caine for denying that he was the father of Ilena's then-unborn son, despite Caine's insistence that he wore a condom when he slept with her, and because of the fact that Ilena had an alleged reputation for sleeping around. But even before this confrontation, Caine had already lived through dramatic circumstances, particularly at the beginning of the summer.

At the age of 10, Caine had moved in with his grandparents who lived in the infamous Jordan Downs projects in the Watts section of L.A. His father Tat had been killed in a drug deal gone wrong, while his mother Karen later died from an overdose.

More recently, at the start of summer, and shortly before he graduated from high school, Caine went to a nearby liquor store with his best friend, Kevin "O-Dog" Anderson, as they both went to buy a bottle of beer. While they were in the store, the married Korean couple who owned the store had kept an eye out for them, with the wife even going so far as to follow them around under the assumption that they were going to steal. However, that didn't happen, and aside from the boys being irritated by being harassed, things remained relatively peaceful. But this changed shortly after Caine paid for the beer.

O-Dog expressed his annoyance with the couple and their behavior as he collected Caine's change, which led to the husband, who was at the cash register, to say that he felt sorry for his mother. O-Dog took this as an insult, and after arguing with the man again briefly, he shot him at point-blank range with his Glock 19 before killing his wife as well. A shocked Caine could only watch as O-Dog took the surveillance tape after shooting the woman, before eventually stealing from her husband's pocket. Only after Caine expressed that he was leaving did O-Dog follow him out of the store.

Just days later, after leaving a party that was thrown to celebrate his graduation from high school, Caine and his cousin Harold were about to get something to eat, when they were approached by two carjackers in a red Ford Aerostar who wanted Harold's black BMW. Caine was getting out of the car, and Harold was appearing to follow suit, although unknown to the carjackers, Harold was planning to shoot them. But instead, the jacker who approached the car had shot Harold in his head and Caine in the shoulder. Harold was dead, and while Caine survived, he wound up losing a great deal of blood while on the way to a nearby hospital where he would be for a week.

While visiting Caine at his and his grandparents' home shortly after he returned from the hospital, O-Dog informed Caine about a fast-food restaurant where they could find the carjacker who shot Caine and killed Harold, and later that night, they and their friend A-Wax found them and killed them in revenge. Junior, the jacker who shot Caine and Harold, was killed immediately when he was hit by a shot from the Smith &amp; Wesson Model 3000 shotgun O-Dog was wielding, while the other, who had told Caine and Harold to "break themselves", was shot in the back by a Beretta-carrying Caine. While the shots had damaged him badly, he had began running away to get back to the van. However, this was thwarted when A-Wax finished him off by sticking his Desert Eagle into his chest and letting off five shots, and even shooting him five more times even after the man fell to the ground.

Later on, Caine and O-Dog had been sent out to search for and steal a black 1990 Nissan Maxima after their eventual former friend Chauncey had been informed of a insurance scheme. A-Wax had taken them to a local parking garage to find the car, and he was able to escape from the grasp of police, but Caine and O-Dog weren't so lucky, as Caine was eventually bitten by a large German Shepherd after it found him and O-Dog hiding behind a car. They were initially charged with grand theft auto, but because it was Caine's first recorded offense, he had the charge reduced to attempted joyriding, and O-Dog was let off with a warning due to him still being underage.

Shortly after returning from jail, Caine had managed to buy a dark green drop-top Ford Mustang. But as he had gained possession of the car, he found himself unsatisfied with the standard factory rims on the car's tires, so he ironically wound up at a different fast-food spot to jack a man for the gold Dayton rims on his red Mustang, and in addition to stealing the rims, Caine also took the man's money, pager and gold bracelet, and he even forced the man to order him a double cheeseburger.

As he arrived at a cookout being held by one of his friends, Caine had met Ilena as he blocked her in while she was trying to back out of her parking spot. While she was initially upset, things changed a great deal as Caine worked her over with enough charm to walk away with her phone number.

In spite of some tumultuous events that occurred in the following days, such as he and his friend Sharif being pulled over and brutally beaten by two police officers - which led to him spending more time in the hospital, and pistol-whipping Chauncey at a party for forcing himself on his friend and eventual girlfriend Ronnie, Caine's life appeared to be turning around, as he had accepted Ronnie's offer to join her and her son Anthony in their move to Atlanta. This decision was solidified even further when they went to visit Anthony's father Pernell, who was a friend and protégé of Tat's before Tat's death and his imprisonment. Pernell had not only urged Caine to go to Atlanta, but also gave his blessing of his and Ronnie's newfound romance, and he had encouraged Caine to be a father figure to Anthony.

Later that day as he returned home, Caine was talking with O-Dog, when they were suddenly approached by Ilena's Cousin. He reminded Caine that he and Ilena were both upset about Caine's denial of being the father of her unborn child. Caine asked whether or not they were supposed to "fight over a bitch", which upset Ilena's Cousin.

_"I think you better watch who you calling a bitch,_ potna_ (partner)," Ilena's Cousin said angrily._

_"Yeah, and I think you better watch who you - "_

Caine then knocked Ilena's Cousin down with a right jab that was seemingly a sucker punch, before repeatedly kicking and stomping him. O-Dog watched enthusiastically, and even had encouraged Caine to continue with the beating, until he noticed that Caine's grandfather had walked outside and saw what was happening. As Mr. Lawson went to pull Caine inside, O-Dog acted as if he were breaking up the fight. However, as the pair went back in the apartment, O-Dog had stomped Ilena's Cousin himself, even going so far as to call him a "punk motherfucker" as he did so.

Meanwhile, Mr. Lawson told Caine that he was no longer allowed to stay in their place. Mrs. Lawson tried to apologize, but Caine didn't accept it, saying that they couldn't be too sorry if they were kicking him out. Mr. Lawson countered by simply telling that he and his wife tried their best to raise Caine, but he was bad. The decision to make Caine leave had stood, even after Caine had told them that he was leaving with Ronnie and Anthony to move to Atlanta. Mrs. Lawson said that she hoped that Caine wouldn't mess up Ronnie's life, and just as Caine was about to respond, Mr. Lawson said...

_"Caine! Now I sincerely hope you get your life together. Lord knows I do. But I cannot have you in my home one more night."_

Caine simply complied after saying "fine", and he was on his way out. His departure wasn't uneventful, however, as he saw his grandmother crying just as he was headed out the door, which caused him to tear up before he looked at his grandfather one last time before finally leaving.

When moving day came, O-Dog had revealed to Caine that officers from the LAPD were looking for them because of the liquor store incident, as the cops now had the surveillance tape that he had shown off all summer. Their friend Doc told him that Chauncey gave the police the tape in retaliation for Caine pistol-whipping and beating him down weeks earlier at the going-away party at Ronnie's house. O-Dog had vowed to kill Chauncey if he didn't get arrested first. Meanwhile, it didn't stop him from giving Caine a hard time for leaving.

_"Man, I ain't going nowhere, and you'll be a silly motherfucker if you leave with this broad. Straight up."_

Caine simply ignored O-Dog, and he and Ronnie, along with Sharif and their friend Stacy - who were leaving L.A. themselves to move to Kansas, had continued to pack the van that they would be riding in.

Not far away, Ilena's Cousin had been picked up in the same Executive that he and his friends were in now, and he was seeking revenge for his own loss in a fight with Caine. Ilena tried talking him out of going just as she did before he left this time, but it was also to no avail. While they were headed to Ronnie's house, everyone in the car was loadiing a gun except the friend who drove the car, and they were ready for their chance to shoot.

Eventually, they pulled up on the block where Ronnie's house was, and the man in the back seat on the driver's side was sitting out of the window armed with two Micro Uzis. Then, he and everyone but Ilena's Cousin had on a ski mask, because he had simply decided to cover his head with the hood on the black sweatshirt he was wearing. But this may have been because he wanted Caine and O-Dog to see him and notice that he had come back for revenge. As they got closer to the house, Ilena's Cousin saw Anthony and blew him a kiss, although this may have been in a taunting manner more than anything else. After this, Ilena's Cousin yelled out an infamous warning just as he and his friends raised their guns to begin shooting.

_"Yo, what's up now, potna _(partner)_?"_

The gunfire began immediately after this, with Ilena's Cousin shooting from a Tec-9, the friend on the drivers side in the back seat shooting from his two Micro Uzis, and the friend in the back seat behind Ilena's Cousin fired from two 9-millimeters - a Beretta 92F in his left hand, and a SIG Sauer P226 in his right. Sharif had been killed immediately, but somehow, O-Dog had not only managed to avoid being shot himself, but he was able to shoot back in retaliation because he had his own gun. However, none of the shots connected, and this was most likely because of him holding the gun sideways as he returned fire. Caine had run over in an attempt to protect Anthony from being shot, but he was shot at least four times before hitting the ground and covering Anthony.

After the shooting was over and Ilena's Cousin and his friends had left, Ronnie and Stacy had come outside. In the blink of an eye, Ronnie grabbed Anthony from beneath Caine, while Stacy held Caine as he urged O-Dog to get help. Just as he had been when he and Harold were shot in the carjacking, Caine had bled out badly, and he was gasping heavily as he was fighting desperately to hang on to life. Stacy watched as his friend began to slip away, and he even urged Caine to hold on as they waited for help to arrive. But the four shots would prove to be too much for the young man, as Caine would eventually die from his injuries. In addition, when the police arrived later that evening, O-Dog was arrested for the liquor store murder and robbery that occurred earlier in the summer.

**(Thursday May 18, 1995)**

**Now, Ilena's Cousin and his friends were out once again seeking revenge **for a wrong that had been done, and this time, it was them looking for and planning to kill Stack, Ball and Bulldog in retaliation for them killing Crazy K. None of them appeared to be bothered by or seemed to care about the possibility that their actions could come back to haunt them, either by them being killed themselves, or by them being arrested and sent to prison for a long time, and quite possibly the rest of their lives.

The crew rolled down the street of the house where Stack, Ball and Bulldog were supposed to be, and Ilena's Cousin reminded them to look for the black Nissan Pathfinder that Bulldog drove, as it would be a sure sign that they would be found there.

The trio had just returned from a nearby convenience store just as Ilena's Cousin and his friends pulled up on their block. Once they realized this, they got their guns out and prepared to shoot. Once they got to the house, Ilena's Cousin yelled out, "hey, motherfuckers", and they fired away at Stack, Ball and Bulldog. Unlike O-Dog, none of the trio had been able to get their guns and shoot back, and opposite of Caine, they had all died within seconds of being shot. Once the gunfire ended, the crew sped off in the Bonneville and headed back home.

**(Simms Funeral Home, South Central L.A., shortly after midnight on Thursday May 25, 1995)**

"No! No! I ain't hearing this!" Stack yelled, still in shock and disbelief at the news of his and his friends' deaths.

"No! What the fuck you trying to say, we dead, motherfucker?!" Ball screamed angrily.

"Very!" Simms exclaimed in a hostile manner.

"Motherfucker, bullshit! If we dead, then what the fuck we doing in a funeral home with your crazy ass, huh?!" Bulldog asked.

"THIS... AIN'T NO FUNERAL HOME!" Simms yelled. "IT AIN'T THE TERRORDOME, NEITHER! WELCOME... TO HELL! MOTHERFUCKERS!"

As he said this, Simms hissed and his tongue slithered out of his mouth just as a snake's would. The suit he was wearing ripped off of his body, and as he transformed while the trio screamed, they realized where they truly were. They were in Hell.

Rather than the stereotypical depiction of The Devil that had him with small pointy red horns, red skin and a pointy tail, the version that Simms had turned into was one of burned skin and flesh, a large pair of bat-like wings and two sets of horns on his head, with the pair in front resembling the horns of a bull or a ram. As his transformation completed, the walls of the funeral home had crumbled, and the rest had followed as it turned into the depths of Hell. While this happened, the guys had screamed violenty as they saw the true identity of who Simms was and where they all had truly been the entire time. This definitely affected Bulldog, who was the virtual leader and presumably the toughest of the three, as he now hid beside his casket and screamed "like a girl", although in this case, he couldn't be faulted for doing so.

Now, with Simms having turned into the Devil and as the funeral home collapsed around them, the guys shook violently back and forth as they and many of the ghosts around them were burning in the fires of Hell, and they were left to suffer their tragic fates.

**And there you have it. Stack, Ball and Bulldog suffered the worst possible consequences of their actions while they were alive, and they have to live with it eternally. For anyone not familiar with the first posting of this chapter or either one of the movies, the twist is that Ilena's Cousin (from **_**Menace II Society**_**) and Bulldog (from **_**Tales From The Hood**_**) were both played by the same actor, Samuel Monroe, Jr.**

**Now that that's over, hopefully, you enjoyed the story if you're reading this for the first time, and if you're reading this again, hopefully you enjoyed the new and revamped version of this chapter. Be good, treat others right, and hopefully, you won't end up like the guys in the story did. Good night, everybody.**


End file.
